Un San Valentín más
by nikachan123
Summary: Por primera vez en su vida, a Hermione le importa el 14 de febrero, Draco parece que se ha olvidado de esta fecha, ¿cómo se lo tomará Hermione?


**Hola a todo el mundo! Bueno, aquí os dejo otro de mis oneshots que espero os guste; es un reto; una amiga me dijo: **

**¿a que no puedes hacer un oneshot de Draco-Hermione en dos horas?**

**Y este es el resultado.**

**De verdad, espero que os guste y que me dejeis vuestra opinión, de acuerdo?**

**Adelante, es todo vuestro.**

_Un San Valentín más_

Harry suspiró cuando Hermione entró por el retrato de la señora gorda murmurando entre dientes algo inteligible y con el ceño fruncido; conocía a su amiga muy bien y conocía aquella expresión aún mucho mejor, sólo podía significar una cosa; había discutido con Draco, otra vez.

Si alguien le hubiese preguntado a él quién era el novio perfecto para Hermione, Harry habría dicho todos los nombres del sector masculino de Hogwarts antes que dar el nombre de Draco Malfoy; y aún así, tenía que admitir que realmente Draco había resultado ser el novio perfecto para Hermione.

Esperó pacientemente, hojeando su libro de quiddich por detrás de sus gafas redondas, contando mentalmente el tiempo que su amiga tardaría en sentarse a su lado enfurruñada como una niña de tres años a la que se le niega un dulce; la conocía bastante bien y Hermione Granger no se hizo de esperar mucho tiempo; veinte segundos después de sentó en el sofá junto a Harry murmurando cosas como "día absurdo" y "cómo se ha podido olvidar" mientras cruzaba los brazos y miraba el fuego enfadada, como si las llamas tuviesen la culpa de lo que fuera que le había pasado.

-¿Y tú qué? –estalló la chica girándose hacia Harry que suspiró sin apartar la vista de su libro-. Tu amiga se sienta aquí porque necesita ser escuchada y tú sigues pendiente de ese estúpido libro en lugar de preguntarme qué me ocurre ¿ese es el caso que haces a tus amigos?

Harry suspiró y cerró el libro dejándolo sobre su regazo pero sin levantarse ni incorporarse del sofá en el que estaba medio tirado, tumbado de forma informal. Enarcó una ceja y miró a su amiga.

-Sabes la respuesta a esa pregunta perfectamente Hermione –le dijo él-, y si no te he preguntado qué te ocurre es porque ya lo sé.

-Vaya, ahora resulta que eres adivino, la profesora Trallewney estará encantada contigo y con tu ojo interior –contestó ella sarcástica.

Harry prefirió ignorar el comentario de la chica.

-Te has peleado con Draco por vete tú a saber qué –resolvió el chico.

Hermione le miró unos segundos, parpadeó, abrió la boca como un pez fuera del agua, volvió a parpadear y resolvió callarse, cruzarse de brazos y refunfuñar algo entre dientes que a Harry le pareció bastante divertido.

-Pero no sabes por qué.

-Cierto –concedió el chico-, pero cómo me lo vas a contar ahora mismo, ya tengo ese problema resuelto –le dijo el muchacho tamborileando con sus dedos sobre el libro-. Va, ¿qué ha ocurrido?

-No te lo vas a creer –le contestó ella con el ceño fruncido.

-Has visto como Parkinson se colgaba del cuello de Malfoy esta mañana en el desayuno.

-¿Ha hecho eso? –preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-No, no ha sido eso –se contestó a sí mismo Harry cambiando de tema al ver el modo en que la mente de su amiga empezaba a tramar alguna venganza contra Pansy Parkinson en la que seguramente él, el mapa del merodeador y la capa invisible tendrían una función muy importante-. Ya sé, no se ha dado cuenta de que hoy llevas túnica nueva.

-¿Y desde cuándo me importa a mí eso, Harry?

-Cierto –el chico buscó otra razón por la que Hermione se hubiese podido enfadar con Malfoy-. Ha sacado más nota que tú en un examen –dijo divertido.

Hermione le fulminó con la mirada.

-No tiene gracia –le dijo. Harry la miró-. Siempre sacamos las mismas notas, salvo en pociones que Snape le da siempre mas puntos a él, aunque yo lo cuadro con Transformaciones –añadió sonriente.

-Ha estado molestando a los de primero de nuestra casa –sugirió Harry divertido.

-¡Espero por su bien que no! –fue la respuesta directa y tajante de Hermione.

-Ha vuelto a insultar a Ron –dijo Harry que empezaba a quedarse sin ideas de lo que Malfoy podía haber hecho para tener de aquel modo a Hermione.

-No, desde que estuve una semana ignorándole porque le llamó "comadreja" no ha vuelto a insultarlo –frunció el ceño-, al menos que yo sepa, ¿sabes tú algo? –miró a su alrededor-. Por cierto, ¿dónde está Ron?

-Vigilando a Ginny –le sonrió Harry-. Se ha enterado que había quedado hoy con Corner y ha decidido seguirles hasta Hogsmeade –rodó los ojos.

Aquellas palabras enfadaron aún más a Hermione, aunque en un principio parecía que lo único que le pasaba era que se había entristecido.

-Draco es un idiota… -murmuró la chica-… incluso Michael se ha acordado…

-¿Qué tiene que ver Corner con… -Hermione le miró y pareció querer decirle algo con la mirada-. Oh, hoy es 14 de febrero… -comentó.

-¡Sí! –dijo la chica airada- ¡Y cuando le he preguntado que si íbamos a Hogsmeade me ha dicho que hoy estaba demasiado ocupado y que mejor sería que no nos viéramos hasta la noche!

Se levantó del sofá y empezó a dar vueltas junto al fuego. Harry la miró divertido cómo caminaba de un lado a otro, refunfuñando, con el ceño fruncido y el cabello tan agitado y revuelto como parecía que en aquel momento estaba ella.

Era curioso ver a la prefecta Hermione Granger en aquel estado; pocas veces la gente tenía la oportunidad de verla así, aunque él la veía bastante a menudo, claro que frente a los demás, siempre se mostraba correcta en sus funciones como prefecta, estudiante ejemplar y perfecta en todos los sentidos en los que podía, pero cuando se quedaba a solas con él y Ronals Weasley, Hermione Granger se permitía ser simplemente Hermione y podía permitirse el lujo de tirarse bolas de nieve en invierno, de merodear por los pasillos de noche y de tumbarse junto al lago y sobre la hierba en las tardes de verano en las que optaba por no ir a la biblioteca.

-¿Y desde cuándo te importa a ti esta fecha, Hermione?

La chica se detuvo unos segundos de sus paseos interminables y miró a Harry. Era verdad que nunca se había preocupado por esas tonterías, como solía llamarlas siempre; nunca había sido la convencional chica preocupada del maquillaje, la ropa, los chicos y las citas… pero hacía un año que había empezado a salir con Draco y en ese tiempo la chica había cambiado; no para bien, no para mal, simplemente había cambiado.

Sí, claro que seguía siendo prefecta y seguía sacando las mejores notas, siendo la mejor del curso y probablemente la mejor estudiante que había pasado por Hogwarts en los últimos diez años; y seguía quitando puntos y velando por la integridad física de los estudiantes de primero cada vez que los de Slytherin estaban cerca… nada de eso había cambiado, todo seguía igual… pero ahora era distinto.

Seguía siendo prefecta, pero de vez en cuando utilizaba ese poder para escabullirse por los pasillos y hacer la ronda junto a Malfoy; seguía sacando las mejores notas, pero estudiaba junto al lago o en los terrenos, con Malfoy a su lado porque el chico alegaba que la biblioteca le producía alergia; y aún seguía velando por la integridad física de los estudiantes de primero, sólo que ahora lo hacía con el cabello arreglado y de vez en cuando, sorprendía a los chicos de Hogwarts con un poco de maquillaje. Pero ella seguía siendo ella misma.

Nunca había tenido ninguna intención de celebrar esa tradición que para ella era tonta, sin sentido e insípida; ¿acaso la gente no se amaba el resto del año que únicamente se amaba ese día específico y por eso tenían que celebrarlo?

Nunca le había importado la estúpida fecha de San Valentín, siempre había considerado que era una invención de los grandes supermercados y centros comerciales muggles para ganar más dinero a costa de regalar perfumes, joyas, corbatas y colonias, además de un gran surtido de todo aquello que se pudiera vender en forma de corazón; bombones, flores con papel de corazón, joyas de corazón, pulseras y anillos con ese mismo molde.

Pero aquel día… aquel día se había levantado rara, con las ganas de pasar aquel día junto a su chico, sin hacer nada especial, simplemente estar a su lado, pasear de la mano por Hogsmeade, quizá tomar un helado, entrar en la librería que era un sitio que a ambos les agradaba y pasar después por la tienda de escobas para mirar los últimos modelos que estaba segura Draco compraría únicamente para presumir delante de Harry y es que si bien se había terminado la guerra que había entre ellos dos y ahora mantenían una relación por lo menos cordial, aún mantenían la antigua rivalidad al menos en el campo de juego.

Pero precisamente aquel año que sí le importaba esa estúpida fecha, precisamente ese año, Draco parecía haber olvidado por completo qué fecha era y no solo eso, sino que además le había dicho que estaba muy ocupado para pasar el día con ella.

-Seguro que tiene una buena razón –le dijo Harry.

-Sí, claro, seguro que ha quedado con alguna otra chica –sentenció Hermione sentándose en el sofá de nuevo.

-No digas tonterías, Malfoy te quiere, por mucho que me pese –añadió con un deje de ironía en la voz.

-Lleva una semana muy distante conmigo Harry –confesó la chica-. Apenas hablamos, siempre está rodeado de Parkinson y Zabinni y cuando me acercó me da un beso rápido y sale disparado con cualquier excusa que nadie se creería…

-Eso no quiere decir nada, Hermione –intentó tranquilizarla el chico sentándose ágilmente en el sofá junto a ella-. ¿Quieres que hable con él? –preguntó finalmente al ver que el enfado de ella se había convertido en tristeza.

Hermione le miró.

-¿Harías eso por mí?

Harry asintió y entonces ella sonrió con pesar, con aquella sonrisa triste y melancólica de quien acaba de darse cuenta de algo; la misma sonrisa del último día de cuarto cuando se dio cuenta de que a partir de aquel momento ya nada sería como había sido hasta ese momento.

-Claro, ¿si no lo hago por mi mejor amiga, por quién lo voy a hacer?

Ella le sonrió y se inclinó hacia él para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias Harry pero mejor olvídalo… Sólo… sólo quiero que este día pase… los problemas de una pareja son de dos, no de tres –añadió-. Creo que iré a mi habitación a estudiar un poco, quizá cuando termine, Draco ya no esté tan ocupado… -añadió con una sonrisa triste mientras sus ojos adquirían el brillo propio que precede a las lágrimas.

-¿Estás segura? Podemos ir a dar un paseo por el lago –se encogió de hombros-. Yo no tengo novia –añadió.

-No, en serio, estaré bien –aseguró la chica-. Estaré bien –afirmó de nuevo para creérselo ella-. Hasta luego Harry. –Le dio otro beso antes de levantarse y subir las escaleras hacia el cuarto de las chicas; alguien había colgado un corazón de burbujas en la escalera; Hermione se detuvo delante de la figura y con una mano explotó el corazón antes de seguir subiendo.

-Debo de estar loco por lo que voy a hacer… -murmuró Harry mientras se levantaba y salía de la sala común.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En una de las mazmorras del sótano del castillo, en uno de los pasadizos ocultos, un gran tapiz mostraba una serpiente y un león engarzados en una lucha; Harry sonrió y apartó la imagen para poder entrar.

Siempre había tenido aquella conexión invisible con Malfoy para saber dónde estaba sin necesidad de mirar el mapa del merodeador; era como si su instinto siempre debiese saber dónde estaba para evitar encontrarse con él. Y una vez más, no falló. Malfoy ni siquiera se giró cuando escuchó entrar a alguien.

-Si no quieres que te quite cien puntos por interrumpir a un prefecto te recomiendo que te largues de aquí ahora.

-Vaya, -al escuchar su voz, Malfoy se giró-, ya sabía yo que Hermione iba a cambiarte; si no, ya le hubieras quitado punto a quien hubiera atravesado esa pared falsa –añadió con una media sonrisa.

-Potter… ¿tenías que ser tú?

Harry se acercó a él y se recostó en la pared que estaba junto al príncipe de Slytherin mirando por la ventana.

-Sí, tenía que ser yo –contestó el chico con sonrisa divertida-. Venía dispuesto a retarte a un duelo, pero visto el estado en el que estás creo que no merece la pena –añadió al ver la cara pálida de Draco más pálida de lo normal.

-¿Un duelo? No me enfrentaría contigo ni por todos los galeones de Gringotts, Potter –le contestó arrogante-. Supongo que tu visita se debe a que has visto a Hermione.

-Sí, la he visto, y estaba bastante triste, no me gusta verla de esa manera así que… - ¿Me lo vas a contar? –preguntó el chico.

-¿Por qué debería?

-Porque si no me explicas por qué mi mejor amiga casi una hermana está ahora mismo en su cuarto pasando el día de San Valentín sola mientras estudia, mientras se pregunta qué ha hecho mal para que su novio no quiera estar con ella hoy y lleve una semana distante con ella, no me importará demasiado que no quieras enfrentarte a un duelo conmigo Malfoy –contestó Harry llanamente-. Tú decides.

Draco no pudo evitar sacar a flote su personalidad arrogante.

-Siempre haciéndote el héroe ¿verdad Potter?

-No, sólo quiero saber qué pretendes hacer Malfoy.

Draco parpadeó.

-¿Qué pretendo hacer? –preguntó-. ¿A qué te refieres?

-Hermione… creo que piensa que la quieres dejar.

-¿Qué? –el gritó de Malfoy resonó por toda la mazmorra y por primera vez Draco se giró hacia el chico de ojos verdes mirándolo con evidente furia y enfado-. ¿De dónde ha sacado esa estúpida conclusión?

Harry fingió hacerse el desentendido mientras empezaba a enumerar.

-No lo sé… veamos, ¿hacemos un recuento? Llevas una semana que apenas le hablas o quieres estar con ella –Draco gruñó-, siempre procuras estar junto a Parkinson o Zabinni y cuando ella se acerca la evitas de la peor manera posible –añadió y antes de que Draco le interrumpiese siguió hablando-, y le dices que el día más romántico del año, estás demasiado ocupado para estar con ella –hizo una pausa y lo miró-. Tienes razón, no sé de donde ha sacado esa estúpida conclusión.

-Yo no quiero dejarla, la quiero demasiado para dejarla –sentenció Draco dando un golpe con el puño cerrado a la pared-. ¡¿Por qué tiene que ser todo tan difícil!

-Ahora dime qué diablos ocurre ¿quieres? –preguntó Harry.

-No he olvidado esta fecha Potter, por mucho que Hermione crea que sí lo he hecho; es más, en un día como hoy fue la primera vez que me dirigí a Hermione sin insultarla –añadió divertido.

-¿En serio? –preguntó el moreno-. ¿Por qué no lo recuerdo?

-Porque no es importante para ti –se encogió de hombros-, pero sí lo es para mí; por eso quería darle un regalo especial –soltó una risita sarcástica-. Si he estado alejado es porque necesitaba hacer algo

pero no he podido hacerlo… por eso necesitaba esperar a esta noche, para ver si con un poco más de tiempo lo conseguía.

-¿Y que es? –preguntó Harry- ¿Un anillo? –añadió medio en broma.

-No, no es un anillo –le contestó Draco-. Es un brazalete con mi magia de protección.

Harry se calló ante la respuesta de Malfoy. Un brazalete de protección implicaba que un mago o bruja depositaba parte de su magia blanca en esa pieza de joyería y se la ofrecía a la persona que amaba para que la protegiera de los hechizos y maldiciones que podría recibir; además, eso ejercía un lazo de comunicación entre ambas personas provocando que si uno estaba en peligro el otro lo sabría de inmediato y podría trasplanarse hasta donde estaba el otro.

No, no era un anillo; era la promesa de un mago o bruja de amor eterno. Era una unión mágica muy antigua que pocos sabían hacerla.

-¿Estás hablando en serio? –preguntó por fin el chico moreno.

Draco suspiró y sacó de entre los pliegues de su túnica un cofre de madera tallado con runas antiguas que Harry no supo descifrar; en lugar de eso, lo abrió cuando Malfoy se lo indicó; un hermoso brazalete de plata con forma de serpiente que se enroscaba hasta que la cabeza tocaba parte de la cola estaba colocado sobre un lecho de pétalos de rosa amarilla; lo que más destacaba sin duda, eran los ojos de la serpiente, rojos, dos rubíes brillantes y atrayentes.

-Está vacío –sentenció Draco mientras Harry tomaba el brazalete y lo miraba con atención.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no puedo encontrar la magia blanca necesaria para llenarlo –le dijo con tono frustrado el chico.

-Tonterías –dijo Harry-. Todo el mundo tiene…

-No si te la quitaron de niño –le interrumpió Draco-. Potter, soy hijo de mortífago, ¿sabes lo peligroso que podría ser que yo tuviera magia blanca? A todos los hijos de mortífagos nos retiran la magia blanca tan pronto como nacemos y nos la devuelven al cumplir los diecisiete, no antes.

-No pueden arriesgarse a que cambiéis de bando pero tampoco os pueden mantener siempre únicamente con la magia oscura porque podríais resultar más poderosos que vuestros padres –sentenció el moreno. Draco le miró y él se encogió de hombros-. He leído, es lo que suele pasar cuando pasas con Hermione tanto tiempo –contestó como justificación de sus conocimientos.

-Blaise y Zabinni ya tienen diecisiete años; por eso he estado tan pendiente de ellos, pensé que quizá ellos pudieran sonsacarle a sus padres donde habían tenido oculta su magia blanca, así yo podría recuperar la mía… -le confió su antiguo enemigo.

-¿Y el resultado es?

-No se lo han dicho; no lo dirán hasta que ellos tengan un hijo –sonrió-, y ni siquiera yo les voy a pedir que tengan un hijo para descubrir donde está mi magia blanca –añadió con sarcasmo.

Harry sonrió a medias.

-Puedo ayudarte –le dijo Harry.

-¿Cómo?

-La magia blanca no desaparece por completo –le dijo Harry divertido por saber más que Draco sobre aquello-. ¿No lo sabías?

-Todos sabemos que has estado estudiando con el viejo chiflado que tenemos por director Potter, así que no presumas tanto –le indicó el rubio sin mostrar enfado-. ¿Qué has querido decir que no desaparece por completo?

-Exactamente eso, que no desaparece por completo –repitió Harry-. Si fuera así, cuando te devuelven la magia, ésta no tendría cabida en tu cuerpo porque sólo encontraría magia oscura y se encontraría perdida ¿no te parece? De modo que dejan una pequeña cantidad para que una vez te devuelven la magia que te han retirado, ésta pueda encontrar su camino dentro de ti –le explicó.

-¿Quieres decir que hay magia blanca dentro de mí? –preguntó el chico. Frunció el ceño y miró a Harry -¿Y por qué no la he notado?

-Porque es una pequeñísima parte en comparación al porcentaje de magia oscura que tienes, Malfoy –le contestó Harry-. Pero puedes sacarla y dejarla en el brazalete mediante un hechizo antiguo –se encogió de hombros.

-Pero entonces…

-Entonces sólo tendrás magia oscura y no podrás volver a…

-¡Esto es un lío! –exclamó Draco frustrado. Harry le sonrió divertido -¿Te hace gracia? Bueno, me alegro que a alguien le haga gracia.

-Puedo ayudarte –le dijo Harry sin responder al ataque directo que Malfoy había demostrado querer llevar a cabo.

-¿Por qué me ayudarías?

-Porque quiero que mi "hermana" sea feliz y por suerte o por desgracia, tú eres quien la hace feliz.

Draco asintió en silencio; no importaba el tiempo que pasara, nunca dejaba de asombrarse de la relación que su novia mantenía con Potter y Weasley, y en más de una ocasión se había visto a sí mismo deseando tener una relación de amistad con alguien hasta alcanzar el grado que esos tres tenían.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó.

-Conozco un hechizo para duplicar tu magia blanca –se encogió de hombros-, la duplico, sacamos parte de tu magia para hechizar el brazalete y así aún quedará dentro de ti algo de magia blanca; simple, rápido y sencillo –sonrió-, aunque es un hechizo que seguramente puede ser doloroso…

No le dejó decir nada más.

-Haz lo que tengas que hacer –le dijo.

Harry sonrió y se despegó de la pared.

-Bien, concéntrate e intenta relajarte. Piensa en algo bonito –sugirió con cierto sarcasmo.

Draco sonrió y la imagen de Hermione apareció en su mente; definitivamente no había nada más bonito que esa chica para él.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Hazme caso –le ordenó Harry mientras caminaba hacia atrás con las manos de Hermione entre las suyas-. ¿Sabes? Esto es divertido.

Pese a no ver los ojos de la chica porque estaba con aquella venda roja en los ojos, supo por sus labios apretados que había fruncido el ceño.

-Divertido ¿para quién Harry? –preguntó-. No sé qué pretendes, ya te he dicho que prefiero quedarme en la habitación.

-Confía en mí –le pidió él.

Hermione resopló por lo bajo pero no dijo nada. Se alegraba de que los chicos estuviesen en Hogsmeade, así al menos no la verían hacer el ridículo y es que Harry se había empeñado en vendarle los ojos desde que habían atravesado el retrato de la señora gorda y la estaba guiando a ciegas por corredores y pasillos, incluyendo escaleras, escalones y piedras sueltas. ¿Confiar en él? Claro que confiaba en él; era Harry Potter, ¿cómo no iba a confiar en alguien que la había salvado y ayudado tantas veces en tantos años de convivencia?

-Hemos llegado –se detuvo y sintió como Harry le soltaba una mano para, seguramente, abrir una puerta, por el chirrido que escuchó-. Tercer piso –bromeó.

-Confío en ti Harry, pero no sé qué diablos pretendes. ¿sabías que a veces puedes llegar bastante irritante? –Harry la tomó de nuevo de la mano y la obligó a entrar en lo que suponía era una habitación o un aula o algo con puerta.

-Sí, lo sabía, te has encargado de decírmelo… quieta aquí… -la soltó y ella escuchó como daba la vuelta y se quedaba detrás de ella-… te has encargado de decírmelo unas cuantas veces en los últimos siete años.

-Sí, a veces puede ser un poco insistente –una tercera voz se escuchó.

-¿Draco? –de acuerdo, ahora sí que empezaba a desconfiar de aquel par de magos-. ¿Qué está pasando aquí? –Harry y Draco dejaron escapar una suave risa.

Tan iguales y tan diferentes. Una era sincera, tímida, dulce; la otra arrogante, demostrando que podía ser mejor en todo lo que quisiera.

No obtuvo ninguna respuesta, en vez de eso, unas manos se unieron detrás de su cabeza para desatar el nudo de la venda que la cegaba mientras otras manos acariciaron sus mejillas antes de dejar un breve beso sobre sus labios. Draco siempre tenía los labios fríos.

Iba a protestar y a pedir una explicación cuando la venda cayó y lo que vieron sus ojos la dejaron sin palabras.

Estaba en la sala de los menesteres, de eso no había ninguna duda. Una mesa redonda con servicio para dos personas, dos sillas y una flota de velas blancas y rojas flotando sobre la mesa dándole un aire romántico y diferente al lugar. Junto a la mesa de mantel blanco y cristalería fina, un carro esperaba con platos para dos personas, y todo parecía tener muy buen aspecto. El techo había sufrido el mismo encantamiento que el del Gran Comedor sólo que en lugar de mostrar el sol radiante y el cielo azul, las estrellas se habían unido formando diferentes constelaciones que iban cambiando a medida que las estrellas se movían. Un camino de pétalos de rosas blancas y rojas, flanqueado por diminutas velas blancas a ambos lados, marcaban el recorrido desde el punto en el que ella estaba hasta la mesa.

-¿Qué significa…

-¿Creías que me había olvidado, princesa? –le preguntó-. Me subestimas –añadió con fingida pose de ofendido-. Necesitaba tiempo para preparar esto –señaló a su alrededor. Luego carraspeó ligeramente-. ¿Me harías el honor de acompañarme en esta comida improvisada?-Hermione asintió, sintiéndose incapaz de decir nada en aquellos momentos.

-Malfoy… -la voz de Harry sonó a advertencia.

-Cierto, lo olvidé… -protestó Draco girándose hacia la mesa y tomando un cofre de madera que había allí-. Potter quiere estar presente cuando te entregue esto –le dijo.

Hermione miró el cofre y lo tomó; luego miró a Draco y a continuación se giró para mirar a Harry.

-Después de todo, sin su ayuda no lo podría haber hecho –añadió Draco Malfoy.

Nada. No pudo decir nada. Se llevó una mano a la boca para ahogar el grito de sorpresa que aquel brazalete le suponía. Era de plata, hermoso, sencillo, fuerte, regio, digno de una dama, digno de una princesa, como Draco solía llamarla. Pero no fue nada de aquello lo que llamó la atención de la chica, ni tampoco fueron los ojos de la serpiente que parecían mirarla desafiante, altiva y arrogante; fue su poder. Aquel brazalete emitía un extraño poder de atracción; un aura blanca lo rodeaba; magia blanca, magia pura jamás utilizada… Un hechizo de protección.

-¿Te gusta? –preguntó dudoso Draco.

Hermione lo miró unos segundos y cerrando el cofre de nuevo se abrazó a Draco con los ojos cerrados fuertemente sabiendo que estaban aguados por la emoción; incapaz de expresar con palabras lo que aquello significaba para ella. La promesa de una unión eterna, la promesa de que nunca la dejaría, la promesa de que la amaba.

-Espero que eso sea un sí… -susurró Draco haciendo que Hermione sollozara levemente sobre su hombro mientras el muchacho le acariciaba el cabello con una sonrisa en los labios.

Harry sonrió al ver la reacción de su amiga. Emocional. Hermione siempre había sido muy emocional y esperaba que siempre fuera así.

Sonrió más al ver como Draco la separaba de su cuerpo y la besaba con suavidad sobre los labios mientras ella enredaba sus manos detrás de la nuca de él y él aferraba su estrecha cintura con ambas manos, como si temiese que ella pudiera escapar en cualquier momento.

Y siguió sonriendo cuando salió del cuarto y ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de su retirada. Después de todo, quizá los problemas de pareja fueran de dos, pero de vez en cuando, se necesitaba la ayuda de un tercero ¿verdad?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hola! Lo sé, super mini fic!**

**Quizá me he dejado influenciar por la fecha…. En fin… romántica hasta la médula :D**

**Gracias por haberlo leído, espero vuestros comentarios ok?**

**Un besito para todos y no dejeis de leer mis otras historias.**

**Sed buenos y disfrutad este día, tanto si teneis pareja como si no; todos los días deberían de ser maravillosos y perfectos para compartir el cariño y el amor con los que nos rodean, no sólo el 14 de febrero…**

**Un besito para todos**

**Nos leemos pronto!**


End file.
